In a conventional print head of this kind, print hammers are supported so as to be rotatable at a right angle to the main surfaces thereof and have movable yokes (armatures) which are mounted opposite to coil cores (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 35474/1983). In another print head of this kind, print hammers are supported so as to be rotatable along the main surfaces thereof. This hammer includes an armature disposed opposite to each coil core. The hammer is fabricated by blanking and bending a plate and the armature is integrally formed with the hammer (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 42471/1981).
The first-mentioned print head is comprised of a number of components and cumbersome to assemble, because the movable yokes are manufactured independent of the print hammers and then rigidly attached to the hammers. The second-mentioned head is laborious to manufacture, insomuch as it requires blanking, bending and other steps. In either print head, leaf springs, press plates, screws, or other similar parts are required to support the print hammers. Therefore, the conventional print head consists of a number of components, and is not easy to assemble. In addition, it is so difficult to arrange the hammers closely and actuate the hammers with a sufficient large magnetic forces.